Vampire! Loki X Reader
by LokiFan-104.5
Summary: So I was browsing around on DeviantArt and wondered if their was any vampire Loki x reader stories and noticed that there wasn't very much so I thought of making one. I put Ben and Sophie in this because I was bored so yeah please don't judge me. So, this is my first x reader story so yep. I hope you guys like it I do not own Sophie or Ben or yourself. I own Olivia and Brendan.
1. Chapter 1

(Y/N) = Your name

(N/N) = Nick name

(C/N) = City name

(S/N) = State name

(C/E) = Color eyes

(1F/N) = First Friend's name

(2F/N) = Second Friend's name

(H/C) = Hair Color

(H/L) = Hair Length

You woke up to the sound of your alarm clock going off. You pushed the button to turn it off and sat up on your bed rubbing the sleep from your eyes. You got out of bed and went in the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower, you changed into your clothes for today. Then, you walked downstairs to get breakfast.

"Good Morning, (Y/N)."

"Morning, Sophie."

Sophie was your Foster Mother. Even though she said that you can call her mom or mother you still called her by her name. It felt more comfortable to you.

"Do you want some pancakes?"

"Sure. Here, I'll help."

"Ben left early to go to work. But, Toms going to stop by and see how we're doing."

"Okay."

You helped Sophie make the pancakes. Then you heard stomps coming down the stairs.

"Good Morning Mommy! Good Morning, (N/N)!"

"Good Morning, Olivia."

Olivia was Sophie's daughter and well, you're Foster Sister.

"Brendan is coming down in a little bit."

Olivia said while sitting down in her chair at the table. Brendan was Sophie's foster son. Ben and Sophie took him in two years ago when his parents didn't want him. In fact, it was Ben that took you and Brendan in. Ben and Sophie took you in a couple of months ago. Your parents and your brother died in a car incident in (C/N), (S/N).

A couple of weeks after that, you met Ben and Sophie and went to go and live with them in London. It was really hard for you to move because you had to leave your friends behind, you're other relatives and you had to go to a new school. But you still connected with your friends and your relatives. It was your first day of school since it was spring break a couple of weeks ago.

Ben and Sophie thought that it was a good idea for you to stay at the house or to walk around the town to get used to living in a new town in a different country. You heard footsteps coming down from the stairs.

"Hurry up, Brendan. I don't want you to be late again."

"Sorry, I couldn't find my essay papers."

"I'm going to be home late. But, Ben is going to be home earlier than me."

After you guys ate, you grabbed your backpack and walked outside and tried to get a taxi.

"Bye mommy!" Olivia yelled while you guys got into the taxi.

"Good Bye. I'll see you guys tonight."

You opened your locker to put your backpack and other supplies in it. The bell rang so you grabbed your binder, closed the locker door and walked to Mr. Smith's classroom, your homeroom class. You walked towards your homeroom door and looked in through the window. The teacher already started to take roll.

You took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. The teacher looked at the door and saw you.

"Ah hello there," He said in his British accent. "You must be the new kid. Everybody, this is (Y/N). She's new here so make her feel welcomed."

The teacher pointed to a desk where I could sit. So I walked over to the desk and sat down.

"Alright so, today we are going to read one of Shakespeare's stories called Romeo and Juliet. So everyone, come up to the front and get one copy of the book."


	2. Chapter 2

After the bell rang everyone put the books away and walked out the door. You walked up to Mr. Smith's desk and asked, "So, since I'm new and everything I was wondering if there is anything that I need to catch up with?"

"No, you don't we just started on a new lesson so you're alright."

"Thank you, Mr. Smith."

You walked towards the door then Mr. Smith said, "Oh and (Y/N) have a great time here."

You smiled and said, "Thank you Mr. Smith." Then walked out of the classroom.

You walked through the halls to go to your next class, History.

After a couple of your classes you had lunch. You grabbed your lunch and went to sit at an empty table. You sat at the empty table and started to eat your food.

"Hey," you looked up to see a group of kids, the girl with red hair in front of you was the one who talked.

"We noticed that you were sitting alone. Is it ok if we sit with you?"

"Yeah, Its fine."

After you said that the group sat with you at your table. The red hair girl sat next to you.

"My names Natasha, but you can call me Nat. This is Clint, That's Tony and Steve, she's Pepper, and that's Bruce."

While Natasha was pointing at them and called their names, they waved or said hi to you. You waved and said hi back to them.

"My names (Y/N)."

"Oh, you're that new kid from, (C/N), (S/N) was it?" Said Clint.

You nodded at his question.

"Oh," said Nat, "And that over there is Thor." She said pointing to a blond guy with blue eyes, talking to a boy with black hair and green eyes.

"Who's that he's talking to?" You asked.

"Oh, that's his brother well, foster brother. His name's Loki."

You saw the blonde hair boy walking towards your table and the other boy walking away.

"Hey Thor, what was that about?" Tony asked.

Thor sighed and said, "He still won't sit with us. I mean he sat with us before spring break, but now he doesn't want to."

"Maybe its mood swings. You know how his-" Before Tony could say anything, he got kick in the shin from Nat.

"-how HE is. He's always moody." Tony grunted.

'That was weird. What was that about?' You thought.

"Oh, Thor. This is (Y/N), the new kid from (C/N), (S/N)." Clint said.

"Hello." Thor said.

"Hi."

After you and Thor said hi, he walked over to Steve and sat next to him. When he sat down, they started chatting about something that you didn't know what. You looked over to the table where Thor's brother sat. You looked at him and at the other person he was sitting with.

"Hey, Thor um….who's that guy that's sitting with your brother?" You asked Thor.

Thor looked over that the table that they were sitting at.

"Oh, that's Bucky, one of Steve's friends."

"Only friend." Tony said.

Steve turned to Tony and punched him in the shoulder.

"What, I'm just saying."

"I have tons of friends!" Steve said.

"You got beat up when you were little and he had to save your sorry ass."

Steve gave a glared at Tony while Tony smirked.

"Shut up Tony."

This made you smile.

"You guys fight like an old married couple. And I like it."

Said a girl at the end of the table near you. There was another girl with her. She had curly brunette hair, and the other one had long bright brunette hair.

"Hi, I'm Darcy. This is my friend Jane, Thors' girlfriend."

"Hi, I'm (Y/N)."

"Why do you ship me and Steve together? I have a girlfriend!" Tony asked.

"Because you guys look great together. And because it's a perfect ship name, Stony."

"Darcy ships people a lot. It's sort of her thing." Natasha said to you.

"So do you think they're a cute couple?" Darcy asked you.

You looked at Darcy and then looked at Steve and Tony. You tried to hide a small that seemed hard for you to.

"Oh, come on!"

"Really?!"

You laughed as Tony and Steve complained.

"Well, you guys do fight like an old married couple."

The others laughed as Tony and Steve banged their head lightly against the table.

"Yes! I have a new best friend!" Darcy said while giving you a hug.

"Oh (Y/N), tomorrow after school, we're going to go play baseball and we need an umpire since someone keeps on cheating." Natasha said while looking at Thor.

"I don't cheat."

"You're always the umpire when your team is up to bat!" Clint complained.

"Um, I'm going to ask my foster parents if I could come but um, yeah I'll like to come and be umpire."

"Great."

Nat looked at the clock on the wall and sighed.

"The bell's about to ring. What class d you have next?"

"Oh um, I have….gym next."

"Okay, that's my next class, too. I'll walk you to that class."

You and the others gave each other phone numbers so you guys can chat. When the bell rang you guys threw away the trash and walked towards the doors out of the cafeteria. Before you walked out, you turned to see Loki and Bucky walking to throw away their trash and talked. Loki turned his head and your eyes and his met, his beautiful emerald green eyes meeting your (C/E) ones. A couple of moments after your eyes met you quickly turned your head away and felt your cheeks become warm.

'Am I blushing? Why am I blushing?' You thought.

When school ended, you said bye to Nat and the others and found Olivia and Brendan. While you were walking towards them Olivia saw you and started to run at you. When Olivia was close to you, she hugged you in a tight hug.

"How was your first day at school, (N/N)?" she said, with happiness in her voice.

"It was great Olivia. How was yours?"

"It was great. Wasn't yours great as well Brendan?"

"Yeah, it was."

After Brendan said that he hailed a taxi and climb into it. Then one and Olivia climb into it after him. You sat down by the window and looked out of it. You saw Thor and the others talking to Loki and Bucky. On the way home, Olivia talked to you and Brendan about her day and what she did today. The taxi stopped in front of the house and all of you got out. Brendan paid the taxi driver.

"Oh," Olivia started to say. "Mom said that Uncle Toms stopping bye."

After she said that, she ran towards the door and opened it.

"Uncle Tom!"

"Hey, Olivia. How are you?" Tom said as he picked her up and held her.

"I'm doing great. I really missed you." Olivia said, hugging Tom with her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too. Hey Brendan. How are you doing?"

"Hi Tom. I'm doing great."

Tom looked at you and smiled.

"Hi (Y/N). How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. How are you?" You asked him.

"I'm doing fine. Hope Olivia hasn't bothered you." He said, while ticking Olivia's sides.

"No, she hasn't."

Tom put Olivia down on the ground and said,

"Do you guys have any homework?"

"Yes, Olivia and I do." Brendan said.

"Ok, go and work on it. (Y/N), do you have any?"

You shook your head no.

"I'm going to go put my backpack in my room."

You walked up the stairs and went to your room. You opened the door and walked in. The door closed behind you. You put your backpack on the ground and walked over towards your desk. You opened your laptop.

Two missed calls from (1F/N) on Skype.

You really missed your friends. Your phone rang. You looked at your phone saying,

One new text message.

You looked at the text message. It was from Nat.

Nat: _Hey have you asked your foster parents to come with us for baseball tomorrow?_

(Y/N): _No I haven't yet. They're gonna be home late. I'll ask them when they get home._

You send the text and looked at your missed call on Skype. You saw that you had a voicemail. You clicked the voicemail button and saw your two friends (1F/N) and (2F/N).

"Hey, (Y/N)." Said (1F/N).

"What's up? So we just want to see how you were and how you're holding up. We really miss you here. We wish we can see you and hang out with you. So, when you get this call us back. See ya."

"Bye!"

After that, the message ended. You smile after the message. You felt a tear run down your cheek. You wiped the tear with your sleeve and looked at your phone. You had another text message from Nat.

Nat: _Ok. Text me their answer when you ask them. See ya._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

You helped Tom make dinner for you guys since you had nothing to do. While you were helping him you told him about your day. You told him that you were reading Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet book in English. You also told him about your new friends you made.

"That's great (Y/N). I'm really glad you made some friends on the first day."

"Yeah, they noticed me eating alone at lunch so they asked if they could sit with me. They asked if I could go with them and be an umpire for them for a baseball game tomorrow after school."

"Really, what did you say?"

"I told them yeah I would want to go, but I would have to ask Ben and Sophie about it."

"That's great. They would probably let you go. Hey, can you go and tell them that dinner's ready?"

"Sure."

After dinner, it was getting late so you put Olivia to bed; Brendan went to go and continue working on his homework and you went to go help Tom with the dishes.

"Okay that's all the dishes." Tom said while drying his hands.

"It's getting late. You should go to bed."

You said goodnight to him and went upstairs to go to your bed room. You opened the door and walked in with the door closing behind you.

'I should call (1F/N). See how she's doing.' You thought.

You grabbed your laptop and sat on your made bed, with your legs criss-crossed. You signed into your Skype and saw that (1F/N) was online. You clicked on the call button and it started to call her. It rang for about a couple of times and she answered.

"Hey (Y/N)!" She said gleefully.

"Hey (1F/N). How are you?"

"I'm doing great. How are you? How's London?"

"Same with me. London's great. It's mostly cold here but other than that, It's great."

"I'm glad to hear that. Was it your first day of school today?"

"Yeah it was. The school is great; there are a lot of students."

"Did you make any new friends?"

"Yeah I did. They're really great and funny. They asked me to be an umpire for their baseball game tomorrow after school."

"Really? I thought you wouldn't play softball or baseball after that incident a couple years ago."

It was true. You use to play softball for four years until what happened. While you were stealing second base, you slid trying to get to be safe but, when the short stop tried getting the ball, their foot accidentally stepped on your foot and almost breaking your ankle with all their weight on it.

"I'm just calling the outs and balls and strikes. I'm not running or anything."

"Well tell me more about your new friends. What's their names?"

"Their names are Natasha, Clint, Steve, Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Darcy, Jane, Thor, Bucky and Loki."

After you said Loki's name your cheeks were a little warm, remembering you and Loki looking at each other earlier that day.

"(Y/N), your blush is showing."

"N-No it's not."

"Well tell me about this guy you just blushed about. Is he one of the boys that you named off?"

"Yeah. His name is Loki. There isn't very much to talk about. I haven't even talked to him."

"Does he have a brother?"

"Well a foster brother. His name is Thor."

"Cool. Hey I have to go. I got school. I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay, I miss you guys. Tell (2F/N) I said hi."

"Alright I will. Bye."

"Bye."

After that the call ended. You closed your laptop and plugged it in on the desk. You pulled your pajamas out of you drawer and changed into them. You had a long tank top with a 'keep calm and drink your tea' quote on the front and black yoga pants. You grabbed your phone and plugged it in and placed it on the night stand next to your bed. You crawled into bed and turned off your lamp.

You woke up with a fright. You tried to calm down and tried to get your breathing balanced. You had a panic attack. Your panic attacks started when your family died in the car accident. You turned on the lamp and sat up. You felt tears running down your cheeks. You wiped the tears with the back of your hand. You looked at your alarm clock and saw that it was eleven o'clock. You sighed and got up. You grabbed your blanket and wrapped it around yourself. You opened your door quietly to make sure you didn't wake up anyone. You walked out of your room and walked quietly down the stairs. You saw Tom sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"HI." You said.

"Hey. What are you doing up?"

"I had a panic attack."

"Come on."

He motioned you to sit by him. You walked towards the coach and sat next to him. He put his arm around you and gave you a hug.

"You're okay."

"I just thought that maybe I could go outside and get some fresh air. That's why I have a blanket around me."

"Okay. Let's go outside then."

You and Tom started to walk towards the door. Tom grabbed his jacket and unlocked the door and both of you walked outside. Both of you sat down on the chairs on the porch. You took a deep breath in and exhaled out.

"The panic attacks started after the um…" Tom started to say, not wanting to let you remember the car accident.

"Car accident? Yeah."

You guys started talking about other stuff for about fifteen minutes before a car drove into the driveway. It was Ben. He got out of the car and grabbed his bag and closed the door. He walked up the stairs and stopped right next to you.

"Hey, what are you guys doing out here? It's cold."

"I had a panic attack and wanted to get some air."

Ben put his hand on your back and rubbed it.

"I have something to ask you about for tomorrow."

"Okay. Got on inside, I'll in in a minute. I need to talk to Tom for a bit."

You nodded your head and walked over to Tom. He gave you a hug and you hugged him back.

"Good night kiddo."

"Night Tom."

After that, you walked into the house and sat down on the coach. After a couple of minutes, you heard Toms car turn on and drove out of the drive way. Ben walked into the house and took off his coat. He put his bag on the table and walked over towards the couch and sat down next to you.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"So um.. I met some friends at school and they wanted to know if I could go with them for their baseball game. They wanted me to be their umpire."

"Sure. You can go with them. It's after school right?"

You nodded a yes to his question. Ben Stood up and stretched.

"Okay. I have a lot of paper work to do with Sophie. You should get to bed."

You nodded and stood up.

"Come here." Ben said with his arms opened.

You hugged him and he hugged you back, kissing the top of your head.

"Good night. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night."

After that, you walked up the stairs, walking towards your bedroom door. You opened your door and walked in, closing your door quietly. You sat on your bed grabbing your phone.

(Y/N): Hey Nat, Sorry for the late text. But I wanted to tell you that I'll be able to go with you guys after school tomorrow.

Nat: Hey (Y/N), its ok I was already up I was working on some homework. That's great. I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight.

(Y/N): Night.

After school, you walked with Nat to join the others at the field. It's a pretty cloudy day today.

"Good thing it isn't raining today. That would suck.' You thought.

"Okay so, you know what an umpire does right?" Nat said.

"Yeah. I was in softball for four years a couple of years ago."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, but I stopped because I got an injury on my fourth year."

"Hey Nat, come on. Let's get the game going." Tony yelled from the pitcher's mound.

"Ok. Don't worry about the ball coming at you. Steve will get them."

You nodded at Nat. She walked up towards the home plate and got into a batting position. You walked up behind Steve and the game started.

After a couple of inning, the game was tied. After the game was over, all of you guys took a break and grabbed some water. You noticed that Loki and Bucky were sitting up in a tree.

'I guess they didn't want to play.' You thought.

You saw Loki and Bucky jump out of the tree and walk towards you guys. Loki looked at you while walking past you, walking towards the path you guys took from the school. Bucky walked towards Steve and started to talk to him. Bucky turned towards you and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Bucky. You must be (Y/N) that the other were talking about."

You nodded to his answer and looked back to the path that Loki was walking on.

"So.. does he like, hate me or has a grudge on me or something?" You asked.

"Oh, no. He's always like that with new people. I wouldn't worry about it. He'll warm up to you."

"Oh. So why weren't you playing baseball with the others?" You asked him.

"I got an arm injury before spring break was over. The doctor said to take it easy with it."

After all you guys were done talking, you guys walked on the path and walked if front of the school.

"Hey guys I'm gonna give (Y/N) a ride to her house. I'll see you later."

You and Nat said good-bye to the others and walked towards her car.

"You don't really have to give me a ride home. I can walk."

"No it's ok. I don't want you walking alone and could possibly get mugged or something."

You guys got into the car and drove away. You guys started to talk about what your favorite bands were and favorite movies.

"Um so, I haven't seen Loki in any of my classes. Is he like in a higher grade experience or something?"

"Oh, He's not really in a higher grade experience. But, I think you have him in homeroom. "

You tried to remember the students in your homeroom class. Then you remembered yesterday, when it was your first day at school here. You walked into the homeroom class room. The teacher pointed at the seat that was your assigned seat for the whole year. You remember the student that was sitting behind you, it was Loki.

"Why do you want to know?"

"N-No reason." You said with a stutter, blushing a little.

"Is this where you live?"

"Yeah. Do you want to come in?"

"Oh, no thanks. I have some homework to finish until tomorrow."

"Okay."

You got out of the car and said bye to her. She waved and felt.

You opened the door and walked inside. No one was home. You saw a piece of paper on the table and walked over and picked it up.

(Y/N),

Brendan and Olivia went over to their friends' house to spend the night. Sophie and I aren't going to be home 'til late. Tom is at his house and will call to make sure everything is going alright at the house. If you get lonely you can call him and ask him to come over. Make sure you get something to eat. We'll see you tonight.

Ben.

You threw the note in the garbage and went up to your room. You closed the door behind you and set your backpack on the floor. You walked over towards your desk and sat in the chair. You opened your laptop and signed into Skype. You got a call from (1F/N) and answered it. You saw (1F/N) and (2F/N) on the other side of the screen.

"Hi, (Y/N)!"

"Hey guys."

"So how was the baseball game?"

"It was great. They tied."

"(1F/N) told me that you have a crush on a guy. Who is he?" (2F/N) said.

"It's not a crush. I barley now him."

"But, (1F/N) said that you blushed while saying his name though."

You rolled your eyes and sighed.

"Come on. Details girl."

"His name's Loki. There's barley anything I know about him."

"Did he talk to you?"

"No. All he did was give me a cold stare when he walked by me."

"Well, what's he like?"

"You ask a lot of questions"

"I'm curious. That's all."

"Well, he barely talks to anyone. Only to Bucky. I guess he just doesn't want to have many friends. Bucky says that he's just like that to people a lot. But he said that he'll warm up to me."

"Well, we have to go. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

After you guys said good-bye the call ended. You signed out of Skype and went down stairs to get something to eat. You phone started to ring and you answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey (Y/N). It's Tom."

"Oh, hey Tom."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well."

"That's good to know."

After about fifteen minutes to started to say good-bye. You grabbed your food and walked up stairs to your room. You closed the door behind you and sat down at your desk and signed into your blog account and started to type.

So far my move in London is pretty great. I started a new school, the teachers and classes are pretty great. I made new friend son my first day at school, too. They're great and fun to hang out with, and funny most of the time. But I really miss my friends and my family at home, too. I talk to them from time to time but, talking to them on Skype isn't the same as talking to them in person. My foster family helps me with the problems that I'm having from missing my friends and family I'm glad that they are there for me.

After that, you uploaded it on your blog. You opened another tag and check your Facebook. For a couple of minutes, you check your blog again to see if you got any comments. You got one from (1F/N).

(1F/N): Don't worry, we miss you too. You just have to stay strong. You will make it.

You smiled and replied back.

(Y/N): Thanks. I will stay strong.

You looked outside of your window and noticed that it was getting dark.

'Maybe I should take a walk tonight. It's supposed to be clear out tonight.' You thought.

You opened the door to your room and walked downstairs. You grabbed your phone and called Tom. The phone started to ring a couple of times until Tom picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tom. It's (Y/N)."

"Hey (Y/N). What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to let you that I'm going on a walk, just in case you thought about coming over at the house or something."

"Oh okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm just going to be out for maybe an hour and half or so."

"Okay. Be careful though."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

You ended the call and put your phone in your pocket. You put on your coat and walked out the door. You locked the door with your spare key that Ben and Sophie gave you. You walked off the porch and walked away from the house. You walked around town to get some stuff off of your mind. After walking for about a half an hour, you stopped in front of an entrance of a cemetery. You walked into the cemetery and looked around. While you were in the middle of the cemetery, a big strong gush of wind blew towards you, moving your (H/C), (H/L) into your face. You moved your hair out of your face then suddenly, you heard a branch snap. You quickly turn around and saw a teenage boy, leaning on a tombstone, grinning with a fanged smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

You looked at the boy for a moment before you started to talk.

"Um..Hi."

"Hello. You seem lost."

"Oh, I'm not really lost I was just taking a walk."

"When it's this dark? You never know what could happen."

After he said that, you noticed that he was really close to you. You gave out a nervous laugh.

"I should really be going."

After you said that he started to walk towards you. You walked back until you bumped into a tree. You looked into his eyes and saw that they turned from hazel brown to Bloodshot red. You were scared. No you were terrified. You didn't know what to do to run away or do something. Before he could do anything, a hand grabbed his shoulder and pushed him backwards. The boy fell down around ten feet from where you were. You looked to the other person that pushed the one in front of you away. You couldn't believe your eyes, it was Loki. Loki turned towards you; he walked up to you and grabbed your hand.

"Come on. We need to go."

You nodded and ran with him, his hand still holding your hand. You guys ran out of the cemetery and went in the middle of the city. Loki turned into an alleyway and put his back towards the wall and pulled you into his chest. The teenage boy ran passed the alleyway where you and Loki were hiding. After a couple of minutes passed, Loki sighed. You pushed off him.

"Ok, what the HELL happened?!" You started to say. "WHAT WAS ALL THAT ABOUT?! I MEAN HIS EYES! THERE WERE ALL HAZEL BUT THEN THEY TURNED BLOOD SHOT RED!"

"(Y/N), you need to calm down."

Loki said while placing his hands on your arms and looking in your eyes. You looked back into his green eyes and nodded.

"You need to call Natasha."

"Why, what can she do?"

"Just trust me."

You took out your cellphone and called Nat. You put the phone on speaker and waited until she answered. The phone rang for about five seconds.

"Hey (Y/N)."

"Hey Nat, I was wondering if you could come pick me up on Bleeding Heart yard?"

"Why are you over there?"

"Natasha listen, I'll tell you when you get here." Loki said.

After that there was a long silence.

"Alright, I'll be there in a bit."

After that she hanged up. You put your phone in your pocket and wrapped your arms around you.

"So, that guys eyes, why did they turn red?"

Before Loki could answer your question, both of you heard a clank. Both of you looked up to see the same boy from the cemetery standing on the side steps on the side of the building.

"You really think that was gonna trick me, Loki?"

"You have to admit, it did a little."

Loki said while having his hand in front of you and telling you to stay behind him. The boy chuckled. He grabbed the bar that was in front of him and jumped over it, landing on his feet.

"You know what I have to do now, do you?"

"Yes but that's not going to happen."

You turned your head and noticed that there was a car right behind you guys. You noticed that it was Nat. Nat put her finger towards her lips telling you to be quiet. You turned your head back to the teenage boy in front of you and Loki.

"Come on Loki, Stop stalling."

"What do you mean? I'm not stalling."

After Loki said that, there was a white smoke, blinding you and making you chough. A person grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the car. You got into the back seat and Loki sat in the front. Nat punched on the gas and drove off.

*Time Skip*

All of you got out of the car and walked up to a house. Nat opened the door and walked in, then you then Loki walked in. Nat started to walk towards the back door and opened it. Nat, you, and Loki walked out in the back yard.

"We're gonna have to go to the base camp."

She said walking towards a path that leads into the forest.

"A base camp, in the forest?" You asked.

"Yep, we'll explain everything to you when we get there." Nat told you.

You really didn't like to be in the forest alone or with a small group. When you were a kid you were terrified when your family told scary stories about monsters or crazy psycho killers living in the forest, stalking people that were alone or in small groups. Loki was walking beside you and noticed that you were looking around with a little scared face on. Loki grabbed your hand and entwined his fingers with yours. You looked down at your hand with his and looked away, blushing a little.

After a couple of minutes of walking in the forest, you saw in front of you vines growing down a branch. Nat moved the vines with her arm and went inside. Loki moved the vines with his hand and motioned you to go through. You walked through the vine entrance and saw a cabin and a couple of sheds, with a field.

"Welcome to S.H.E.I.L.D. base camp." Nat said.

*Time Skip*

After Nat and Loki showed you around the camp, your phone started to ring. You took your phone out of your pants pocket and saw the I.D. caller was Ben.

"It's my foster dad."

"Tell him your saying over at my house." Nat said to you.

You answered that call.

"Hello?"

"(Y/N)! Thank god you called; Sophie and I were worried sick. Tom said that you went to take a walk. Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine. I just bumped into one of my friends, Nat. She invited me over to her house. I'm sorry that I made you guys worry."

"It's alright."

After that, there was an awkward silence. You looked over to Nat, seeing that she was telling you to ask if you could stay the night at her house.

"Um, I was wondering if I could stay over at her house tonight. She said it would be alright."

"Yeah, that's alright. Do you need anything?"

"No I don't. It's fine."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

You hanged up your phone and looked at Loki and Nat. All three of you heard load voices at the entrance. Tony, Steve, Thor, Bruce, Bucky and Clint came in.

"(Y/N)? What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Sharpe." Loki said.

They looked at one another with wide eyes.

"Who's Sharpe?" You asked.


End file.
